<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defenders of Etheria by Zac4ttack54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620426">Defenders of Etheria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zac4ttack54/pseuds/Zac4ttack54'>Zac4ttack54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Gen, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zac4ttack54/pseuds/Zac4ttack54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>This is just a work where I try to make an She-ra AU where it's mix between the Original and Reboot since I did like some concepts from both.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry for the shitty art</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a work where I try to make an She-ra AU where it's mix between the Original and Reboot since I did like some concepts from both.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry for the shitty art</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Shadow Weaver: "Training is a requirement to be a Horde soldier, so a kid soldier needs to be prepared for whatever gets in their way."</p><p>Meanwhile in Training:</p><p>Lonnie: "ROGELIO, QUIT EATING THE BUGS."</p><p>Rogelio:*growls*(translate: YOU'RE <em>NOT</em> MY MOTHER.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Made this on Friday, the She-ra Reboot came out 2 years ago from that day.</p><p>AU Fun Fact: I imagined that Adora would a bit of Combat Medic while Catra looks for weak points from the background and also I thought of Kyle as a Fragile Speedster, Lonnie as Jack-of-All-Stats and Rogelio as Mighty Glacier.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sword of Protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I think just full-on went King Arthur on this scene</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted make a set of artwork that represents each Runestone Users with their Runestone, here it shows how Adora first got the Sword of Protection before becoming She-ra.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>With a few tugs, she manages to pull the sword out from the rock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Special AU Note:<br/>She-ra's Runestone is Aquamarinem, It's also the power of the Heart.<br/>Though, Just because She's the Heart doesn't make Adora soft.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the stories, she heard about She-ra.... Glimmer didn't expect to see her in person.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Maybe, there is hope for this Rebellion after all" - Glimmer</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Salineas' Bane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what it wants but it's been trying to use the damaged gates as a way to get in." - Mermista about the Salineas' Sea Monster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More Context: That Sea Monster was just one of the problems for Salineas. With Horde attacking the kingdom, it leaves potential threats for the kingdom..... It's also part of the reason why The Seas Gates when up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Sea Bird and the Heart of Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After some talks, Sea Hawk and Adora develop a friendship-rivalry.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to practice Relationship Building.<br/>And admittedly, I wanted to draw these 2 together.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 'Unprepared'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"For a soldier, prepared to fight anything or anyone.... I wasn't prepared for <span class="u">anything</span> like <em>her</em>." - Lonnie talking about her encounter with Sweet Bee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to make This AU's Sweet Bee an creature, who attacks when provoked.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Psychical Passage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this Au, although she has a bit of her Reboot appearance, Peekablue's a female.</p><p>Thought I would note that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora was Sent to Sweet Bee's hive, where the hallways can get dark if Someone doesn't have a light with them, with Netossa and Peekablue since Glimmer and Bow were sent to another Mission, that deals with the Bull Princess.</p><p> </p><p>When the ladies got lost in the hive and Peekablue decides to use her powers to help them find their way.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Adora: "I.... wasn't expecting that from her."<br/>Netossa: "Well, Her name isn't Peekablue for nothing."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact: Peekablue does have a reason for having peacocks feathers, but it's rather a personal reason, she doesn't like talking about.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was watching some 80's She-ra and I got to the episode where it shows how Flutterina came to be.<br/>Wanted to make art based on it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Light Hope: 'Arise Flutterina'</p><p>Emerging from her cocoon, The Small One, now known as Flutterina, has grown into her imago form.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I made This AU's Flutterina a fucking moth.</p><p>Edit: Trying to Place these chapters in the order they take place.... Kinda harder than it looks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mangled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Mangled Mess with a hint of Melancholy, that's what Entrapta can only think when she saw the sight in front of her.</p><p><br/><br/>Entrapta: "...... What happened to them?"<br/>Mantenna: "No one knows..... though people might have guessed that it was an assault of some kind."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reconstruct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After like 11 days, they finally managed to get the Multi-Bot working again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Entrapta to MB Left: "Easy there, young one."<br/>Mantenna to MB Right: "Try not to get in fights for a while, ya himbo."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are many ways to pissed of Net..... But if you managed to get into a state of being creepy grinning woman, you're in trouble.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Spinnerella keeping Glimmer back: 'Yep, same shit as always.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This artwork was semi-based on Netossa and Spinnerella helping out Glimmer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Volatile Alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wanted to explore the idea that there are people that aren't in the Evil Horde or the Great Rebellion, but have intentions of their own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'A Group, that fight against The Evil Horde, but does not aligned with the Great Rebellion. Considering that they had been seen helping the Rebellion to stop the Horde before, they do have good intentions.'</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Volatile Members in this Picture:</p><p>Melog: A Fire Golem, who can destroy a kingdom when she's provoked. Once was a Guardian to her kingdom, now is broken shell of what she once was.</p><p>Allegra: A Princess, who was adopted by pack of White Fangs at the age of 7, and she does not have a positive impression on the Rebellion, considering at one point, Some Rebels had to get rid of her pack.</p><p>Huntara: A Space Warrior, who was tricked by the Horde into Kidnapping Glimmer.</p><p>Ariadne: A Blacksmith Minotaur, that does not care who, you're allied with, She'll beat you to death with her hammer if you come in her house uninvited.(Bow had to learn that the hard way)</p><p>Grox: A Troll, who's angry at the Rebellion because His Race wanted to help the Rebellion to fight against the Horde but, were shunned because of their appearance.<br/>mbers:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "Climate Duo"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was listening to the 'Pyro vs Mei' Rap Battle, made me think of these 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"These 2 maybe opposites of each other but, that doesn't make them less deadly when they work together."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Special Note about these 2 designs:</p><p>1. I'll admit I was and still am hesitant about this Melog's design. As it is my second attempted at design her. I mainly went with Melog's original design because her reboot design didn't stick with me as much. Other than that, I made her fire elemental.</p><p>2. As for Frosta, I just made her short woman, who makes it clear why she's her kingdom's empress.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hatred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even if the Horde had done evil things...... None of them, not even Hordak, managed to make Adora feel <span class="u">Pure Unadulterated </span><b><em><span class="u">Hatred</span> </em></b>than Horde Prime did. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This artwork is based off the Reboot's scene where Adora gave Catra a glare after Adora shut down the Portal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>